


Final Hug

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accident, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Sad Memories, Self-Blame, Tae as ghost, Vkook reunion, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Min Yoongi blames himself for Taehyung’s death three years ago. Ever since the accident he shut himself in, trying to avoid everyone who knew Kim Taehyung - especially Jeon Jungkook since he robbed the guy of his fated person.But Yoongi isn't lonely. Not at all. He got a certain ghost haunting him after all... And said ghost had his own plans for Halloween.





	Final Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Surprise!!  
> It's a little Halloween Special!
> 
> Whoa~ It's been an eternity since I wrote something different than 'Moving'!
> 
> Hope you like it nevertheless^^

“You’re still here.” Yoongi grunted as soon as he saw the figure beside his bed when he woke up. He turned around and tried to get some more sleep done but it was impossible as he felt Taehyung slipping in behind him.

“Obviously I’m here. It’s because of you, you know that.” Taehyung growled seductively into his ear and Yoongi couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his spine.

“It’s been three years, Tae! Shouldn’t you move on or something?” Yoongi asked, still not looking at the younger.

“You know I can’t. And you know why as well. And since you don’t do anything to change it I just suppose you want me here. So what are we gonna do today?” Taehyung asked the last question while he got up, pulling the blanket with him so Yoongi was exposed to the cold morning air that had spread in his room.

“Get up, gramps! We need to enjoy the day.” Taehyung added excitedly and Yoongi could have killed him. He didn’t care about the nickname, he was used to being called an old man, but being so happy in the early morning and robbing him off his blanket and sleep was definitely a good enough reason for murder.

“’m gonna kill you.” He grumbled but his threat was only laughed at.

“That will be quite difficult. How are you planning on killing me a second time? I guess it’s not that easy to murder a ghost. But maybe not impossible so let me know when you thought of a way.” Taehyung quipped but got serious again when he saw the pained expression on Yoongi’s face.

“Oh come on hyung! I told you it wasn’t your fault!” Taehyung said with worry in his voice, making Yoongi feel even worse. Taehyung had told him. A lot of times even. To a point where Yoongi almost believed him. Almost.

He got that Taehyung didn’t blame him one bit for what happened, that he saw it as what it was: an accident. But Yoongi did. Jungkook did, too. As well as everyone else that knew them.

It all happened three years ago, Taehyung and Jungkook had been madly in love and normally so annoyingly happy together that it was hard to even look at it. That day though they had had a fight and things had turned ugly. Yoongi had taken Taehyung to grab a few drinks to let some steam off, knowing Jungkook preferred to calm down on his own while the other needed company.

It undeniably helped Taehyung and he had already forgiven whatever stupid thing they had fought upon when they went back - though it also might just have been the alcohol. Both of them were staggering along the road to find a taxi, Taehyung more than Yoongi since the younger wasn’t used to drinking.

When they had reached the main road Yoongi had positioned Taehyung at a tree so he wouldn’t fall over and went to the roadside to beckon a taxi near. He hadn’t noticed just how drunk he had been himself until the world started spinning around him. He had taken a step forward to steady himself and another since the street was shaking under his feet. Only when he had heard the sound of a horn and the squeaking of brakes he had realised that he was in the middle of the street.

He hadn’t have time to react as he was yanked backwards, resulting in him landing roughly on his butt. When he lifted his head to see what was going on he was met with the most horrible sight he could imagine as Taehyung, who had apparently pulled him off the street, was hit by a bus right in front of his eyes.

Yoongi would never forget the sight, Taehyung’s big eyes that had looked at him, the way his body folded when the impact hit him, the sounds of his bones breaking. It haunted him every night.

If Yoongi hadn’t been as drunk, if he hadn’t taken him to such a goddamn far place or if he just had watched out better all of it wouldn’t have happened. Taehyung would still be alive.

But Yoongi had been drunk. He had taken Taehyung to such a faraway place they couldn’t simply walk back. So of course it had been his fault. And that was the reason Taehyung’s ghost haunted him since three years ago.

The first time Taehyung’s ghost had appeared before him Yoongi had freaked out. The neighbour’s had called the police because of his screaming and only after a day and two nights in the psychiatry pumped to the brim with drugs to make him sleep he calmed down.

The second time he was calmer, thinking his mind was letting him relive memories to punish him. He had been sure it was all an imagination, a projection of his mind. It took Taehyung quite some time to make the elder realise that it wasn’t just a memory but that it actually was Taehyung’s ghost and the guilt hit Yoongi one more time with full force as he realised that he was the reason Taehyung was unable to move on.

Yoongi fell into depression at that time. Ironically it had been Taehyung that helped him out, convinced him that suicide wasn’t an option and that life wasn’t just as bad as he thought.

It was cruel but Yoongi was actually thankful for Taehyung’s presence.

After the accident he had shut himself in and cut all ties to everyone he knew. He was blaming himself for Taehyung’s death and seeing their mutual friends only made him feel worse though everyone had tried to tell him it hadn’t been his fault. Everyone except Jungkook.

The youngest had never texted him nor had they met anywhere. Yoongi knew the youngster held a grudge against him. That he blamed him for what he did. And he had all right to do. Everyone knew that Jungkook’s world had revolved around Taehyung and Yoongi had robbed him of that. He took him his everything and that at the worst time possible. They hadn’t been able to make up. Yoongi could only imagine what grieve Jungkook had to go through.

Because of that he decided it would be best to not show himself in front of the younger. Or anyone else that was close to Jungkook. They shouldn’t start pressuring him to forgive Yoongi, not when he didn’t deserve it. Not when Taehyung’s ghost was haunting him because he resented him.

Though Taehyung had tried all in his might to make Yoongi face Jungkook. He had told Yoongi that it wasn’t resentment that held him here since he never once blamed Yoongi. He had done it knowing what would happen and that he was glad he’d done it since it saved Yoongi’s life. Recently though he started adding that Yoongi was just wasting it and kept trying to make him face his old friends.

Yoongi felt twisted. On one side he wanted to grant every of Taehyung’s wishes, on the other he didn’t feel able to do so. How should he face Jungkook after he took him everything. Even more so since he had been able to see Taehyung again the last few years, almost as if nothing happened.

Taehyung was still his happy, quirky, mysterious self. He still managed to make Yoongi shake his head in disbelief of his ideas but also make him look at him with the same fondness he had always felt whenever the younger was just near him.

The only thing that was missing was his warm touch. Taehyung had always been someone that liked cuddling and skinship and though Yoongi sometimes got annoyed by it he always let it happen, secretly enjoying it anyway. After his death though Taehyung wasn’t able to touch anything anymore – one more thing to add to his guilt.

In the beginning there had been a light electricity and a soft pressure when Taehyung touched Yoongi but over time the impact lessened until it was merely a cold breeze running over his skin. 

The only exception was 31. October, Halloween. On this day the lines between the living and dead were not clearly devided, granting Taehyung to have enough matter to touch whatever he wanted.

That was the reason he had been able to lift his blanket this morning and also why he was this hyper and eager to go out. He wanted to feel! And he started by hugging Yoongi without letting go wherever he went.

“If you don’t stop clinging I won’t be able to get ready and we will end up staying all day inside. Not that I would complain though.” Yoongi added as Taehyung quickly let go, not without pouting though.

“I let go, now hurry up. Please hyung!”

“Okay, okay.” Yoongi mumbled seemingly desinterested but actually moving faster than usual.

“So what do you want to do?” Yoongi asked. He had taken the day off to do whatever Taehyung wanted. It was his day, the day he was able to feel something so he would do everything he requested since Taehyung was only able to go where Yoongi went.

“Let’s go to the cemetery.” Taehyung suggested like every year. Yoongi didn’t know what it was with the cemetery, it wasn’t even where Taehyung’s remains were kept but the younger insisted every year on going there.

Yoongi just shrugged his shoulders and climbed in his car, starting the engine. The drive was filled with Taehyung’s rambling, he seemed a lot livelier than the last few months.

Thinking about how good it felt to have the old Taehyung back they arrived at the cemetery. Taehyung was out the car before Yoongi even had the chance to kill the motor. When he followed the excited guy out and over the field he could barely keep up with Taehyung. It was as if something was pulling Taehyung towards it with full force.

Only when they arrived on top of the small hill that overlooked the cemetery Yoongi realised that exactly that had been the case. The force being in form of a young raven haired guy sitting on a low branch in the tree only a few steps away from them. He hadn’t noticed the two newcomers yet and let his legs swing in the air, just looking into space.

Yoongi froze when he recognized the figure. He knew this guy just too well even if it had been three years since they actually met. Jungkook had matured, grown bigger, his face more defined, harder and his eyes told the hardships he had gone through.

He looked so lonely and forlorn up there alone in the tree that it broke Yoongi’s heart. He remembered a time when both of them had been sitting up on trees. Taehyung would usually cling to the trunk since he was afraid of heights but that didn’t stop him from going wherever Jungkook went. It reminded him that they normally went out on Halloween, visiting cemeteries for fun.

It dawned Yoongi why Taehyung had insisted on coming here every year. It must have been their usual spot or one they had wanted to visit next or something. Taehyung must have hoped to find Jungkook here. It being clear that Yoongi wouldn’t take him anywhere he knew Jungkook could be as well, it was probably the only place they could meet where Yoongi wouldn't feel suspicious beforehand. 

“Kookie.” Taehyung breathed beside him, love and yearning clear to the ear.  
And Yoongi felt bad. Really bad. He realised that because of his fear to meet Jungkook and deal with his feelings he had also denied Taehyung to meet the one he loved the most for so long.

As if he had heard Tae’s quite whisper Jungkook turned his head and looked behind him, almost falling off the tree when he spotted Yoongi. Taehyung wasn’t visible to other people, only Yoongi (and a few kids in the neighbourhood) had been able to see him so it wasn’t surprising that Jungkook’s eyes only laid on Yoongi. Still, the elder wished the two would be able to have a beautiful, long overdue reunion right now.

Yoongi could almost feel Taehyung’s need to go closer though the younger didn’t say or show anything on the outside, except for the eyes that kept taking in every little detail of Jungkook. Yoongi would be damned if he didn’t grant Taehyung at least that much. He would confront Jungkook and if only for the sake of Taehyung.

He hesitantly stepped closer until he reached near the tree where Jungkook still sat on, watching his every move.

“Jungkook...” Yoongi started, not knowing what he even wanted to say. How did you start a conversation with the person whose life you ruined?

“You look like shit, hyung. What happened, you getting old?” Jungkook took it on him to start as Yoongi kept silent. Taehyung next to him laughed his ass off by the younger’s cheeky comment and Yoongi couldn’t help but smile as well.

He was seriously surprised though as Jungkook tore his head around and stared at the place where Taehyung stood. Yoongi was sure the youngest wasn’t able to see Taehyung, otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting up on that tree anymore but by the precision Jungkook stared at him it was possible he heard him.

If that was the case this would become one hell of a meet up.

“Did... you hear anything?” Yoongi asked cautiously. Taehyung had shut up as soon as he had noticed Jungkook’s attention on him, now he looked at Yoongi as if he had grown insane. Jungkook did the same. Still so similar after all these years. Well, maybe he just was insane after all.

Yoongi watched how Jungkook’s eyes went back to the spot where Taehyung stood once again before he shook his head and climbed down the tree. The elder was not convinced by the other's denial though.

When Jungkook had solid ground under his feet he turned to Yoongi and closed the gap between them. Yoongi wanted to run away. He really wanted to dash to his car, drive without hitting the brakes and hide himself in his home. But he couldn’t do this to Taehyung and he wouldn’t. So he braced himself for whatever would happen.

What he didn’t expect to happen was for Jungkook to hug him, even less Taehyung hugging them both from the side as well. Yoongi wanted to step aside, to let the two of them have their moment. One look at Jungkook's face though and it was clear that he couldn't feel Taehyung’s embrace. So even if Taehyung was able to feel today, Jungkook wouldn't be. They wouldn’t be able to hug. Never again. Because Yoongi took it from them... 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Yoongi kept on repeating, not even knowing who he said it to. He apologized to both of them, over and over and over again, tears stealing their way into his eyes and a big lump clogging up his throat as he came undone in Jungkook’s embrace. 

Yoongi didn’t want to cry. When he explained Taehyung all those years why he couldn’t meet Jungkook, never had he imagined himself to cry. But here he was, falling totally apart in his arms as Taehyung’s ghost hugged them as well. Jungkook was very surprised when Yoongi let out the first sob but he tightened his hold and hugged him even stronger. Never had Yoongi imagined they’re reunion to be like this.

When Yoongi calmed down a bit he felt seriously awkward. Jungkook seemed to have noticed the change in atmosphere too and loosened his embrace, still holding the elder by his shoulders though. Taehyung wasn’t sure who he should comfort, his crying friend or his boyfriend that couldn’t feel his touch, so he just stood back and watched them.

“Hyung, it’s not your fault.” Jungkook said. Yoongi wanted to protest but Jungkook shut him up before he could say anything. “It’s not your fault! I can’t deny that I blamed you at first, I was just so... forlorn. I missed him like crazy and just wanted to have him back, ready to blame everyone who had to do with his death. I still miss him and would do everything to get him back but I realised that blaming others was mainly to ease my own guilt. Hyung, what exactly are you blaming yourself for? Stumbling? How dumb is that?!”

“That’s ma boy, insulting even his elders if they need a little scolding.” Taehyung heckled.

Yoongi could feel Jungkook’s grip tighten at his shoulders but this time he didn’t avert his eyes from the elder. There was a smile creeping on his face though. Jungkook definitely was able to hear Taehyung! He just couldn’t explain it to himself yet so he probably thought it was something his brain made up.

“If you go by this logic everyone is guilty. The bus driver, the restaurant owner and most of all: me. If I hadn’t fought with him that evening...” Jungkook trailed off and only now Yoongi realised that the younger had bathed in self grieve just as much as he had.

“Jungkook that’s-“

“Stupid!” Taehyung interrupted Yoongi. This time Jungkook literally flinched from the force of the single word unable to not look in Taehyung’s direction.

And Taehyung smiled. It was one of those smiles that always let Yoongi groan because he knew the brain behind it was working on a strange idea that meant no good. Therefore Yoongi wasn’t really surprised as Taehyung moved behind Jungkook and embraced him from the back, his mouth barely touching Jungkook’s ear.

Yoongi knew that when Taehyung was still alive this position always had driven the maknae crazy since Taehyung was attacking a lot of his most sensitive places at once.

“Jungkookie~” Yoongi heard him whisper. “You’re a stupid little baby if you think that it was your fault. But you’re my stupid little baby, so I forgive you this once. But I’m warning you, don’t ever think like that again, got it?”

There was a visible shudder running down Jungkook’s body and the confusion was clear as hell written all over his face. Yoongi couldn’t help himself but smile.

“I wanted to scold you but I guess you listen more to Taehyung than me so I don’t need to say anything anymore.” Yoongi shrugged. The panic in Jungkook’s big eyes got even more prominent.

“You hear him too?” Jungkook asked.

“Oh, not only hear, I can see him as well. He’s been haunting me for three years now.” Yoongi replied dryly.

It took Yoongi quite some time and a lot of explaining to convince Jungkook he wasn’t losing his mind but actually communicated with the ghost of his dead boyfriend. It was heartbreaking though when he watched them trying to hug. It was clear that Taehyung enjoyed to feel Jungkook after such a long time but Jungkook on the other hand couldn’t see nor feel Taehyung, he just grabbed in thin air trying to get a hold of him.

Yoongi couldn’t look at it any more and left them behind, sitting down at a clean spot, not too far away so Taehyung wouldn’t be torn apart from Jungkook but so they still had some privacy. They deserved some time to speak alone.

It was hours later when they came to find Yoongi, Taehyung attached to Jungkook’s back like he’d always been in the past. It was Taehyung that spoke first.

“Hyung, can we try something?” he asked, the same smile on his face he had right before he had back hugged Jungkook before.

“Knew I shouldn’t have left you two alone.” Yoongi groaned to himself but nodded anyway.

“It’s my personal highlight that I’m able to hug Kookie! So I could die happy today if I weren't already dead.” Taehyung continued,trying to be funny but no one was able to laugh at it.  
“It’s just... It's really sad he can’t feel me at all. I... want to share a real hug. You know the ones you hold on si o tight you can't even breath anymore. One last time a hug like this, that's what I want.”

Yoongi met Jungkook’s eyes when Taehyung said the last sentence and the pain was apparent in both they’re faces.

“Oh Taehyungie...” Yoongi started but didn’t know what to say to comfort the youngers. There was no way to help them, was there?

“We thought of a way it might work.”

“How?” Yoongi asked immediately. 

“Let me possess you?”

Yoongi was aware that he was staring at them with an open mouth but right this instant he didn’t forgot on how to close it.

“Eh?”

“Let me possess you, hyung. Please.” Taehyung repeated.

“Can you actually do that? Do you know how?”

“I never tried so I don’t know if it works but it’s the only solution we could think of.”

“Of course it’s your body so it’s up to you.” Jungkook added and Taehyung nodded.

They were looking at him, waiting for a response. They weren’t pleading nor hurrying him, just waiting patiently for his decision. Something they would have never done just three years ago when they still thought they had all the time in the world.They grew so mature in only three years... 

Yoongi looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. “Just don’t make me dance or something else straining while you possess me.”

The younger guys both laughed and Yoongi’s heart melted by the sight. His babies were happy together again. He had really missed it.

“How do we do this?” Yoongi asked while he stood up.

Taehyung ripped himself off Jungkook’s back and came over to Yoongi. “Are you really sure? We don’t know what might happen. You don’t have to...” Taehyung asked one last time but Yoongi would do anything if it helped the two of them.

“You know I always speak my mind. I would have said something if I didn’t like it.”

Taehyung nodded in acknowledgement and then stood behind Yoongi just like he had done with Jungkook a moment before. But he didn’t stop at a hug, he pushed further. Yoongi felt a pressure against his back, felt like he would loose his balance and stumble forward but then the pressure suddenly lessened. Instead he felt as if something electrifying was streaming inside of him, filling him out, nesting in his cells until it reached his brain.

Yoongi felt Taehyung taking over his consciousness and he fought him automatically. It was like his instincts were fighting for his life. Jungkook’s voice as he called 'hyung' made him remember what or better who he was fighting there and why it happened. He gave in and let the electric current take over as he got weaker steadily. 

He was afraid but the fact that his dearest brothers would be able to be back together again made it okay. It wouldn’t be too bad if he lost himself as long as the two of them had each other. They were meant to be together Yoongi thought before everything went black...

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY tried to get out of my comfort zone for once and write another kind of story than my usual ones but yeah, here I am...
> 
> Still, I hope you liked it nevertheless!


End file.
